Time Travel Gone Wrong
by EvanescentWriter
Summary: "Sasuke! No." Naruto demanded a little shrilly. "Don't use Amaterasu. That's bad. Very bad stuff." Fem!Naruto. Takes place during the Boruto movie. A parody/crack. Don't take it seriously.


**Changed a few things, edited on 11/17/2017. Corrected spelling/grammar, changed spacing and added/removed sentences. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto wasn't quite sure what happened when she woke up. She was having Kurama extracted by Momoshiki, she remembered. Bound and screaming from the pain, she had made a quip at him that made him start the extraction again with more intensity after he paused. The last thing she remembered was being cut down by sand (Gaara, her mind supplied) and being caught by Sasuke. He had gently brought her down, speaking calmly to her. She had known the calm was a façade because she could tell she was dying. There was black in the corner of her eyes and extreme fatigue. He held her, running his hand over her forehead.

"You'll be fine." He told her. "Keep your eyes open, Naruto." His Sharingan was activated, paired with his Rinnegan. "Stay with us."

"I'm sorry." She said. "Take care of the village for me."

"No." He refuted firmly. "You can take care of it yourself. Stay with us."

She reached her hand up, attempting to touch him one last time. Her hand missed, begun to descend, but he gripped it tightly.

"Squeeze my hand. Keep your eyes open. Fight this."

She gave him the best smile she could despite the lingering pain and onslaught of dizziness.

"Sa…suke."

Everything went black, then became sudden light as she woke up in a sudden rush. Her eyes scanned the ceiling above her. It looked like the hospital–she had been there enough times to know what it'd look like, before and after the destruction of the village by Pein. She realized there was a tight clasp around her wrists. There was a seal binding her to the hospital bed. It was barely long enough for her to attempt to sit up. Dizziness overcame her before she managed to pull herself fully up.

She laid there for a while, willing the spots in her vision and the dizziness away. She felt like she had been punched by a bijuu mercilessly. One hit would hurt, yes, but manageable. However, multiple? That was killer.

She wasn't sure what was going on. She remembered her last memory–the extraction–but she thought she was dead. Were Sasuke and the Kages able to bring her back to be healed? Why was she bound to the bed?

She blinked slowly.

 _Kurama?_

She thought there was a shifting in her mind, but there wasn't an answer.

 _Are you still there?_

 ** _Shut up._**

Used to his grumpiness, she didn't let that deter her, even if she was momentarily surprised he was still there.

 _Where are we? What's going on?_

There was a grumble in the back of her mind.

 _What was that?_

 ** _Time travel, damn you!_**

She was taken aback. Time travel? Who the hell decided to time travel? Why? And how come she's still alive? Yes, Kurama was not fully extracted, but she was dying, wasn't she?

 ** _I sent us back. Somewhere you'll get the healing you need. They weren't going to get you anywhere as quickly as you needed it._**

 _But where are we exactly?_ She was so tired of this conversation. Time travel? That's impossible, isn't it?

 ** _Somewhere with that old medic-nin Hokage…about sixteen years ago._**

A shudder ran through her. That's a long period of time.

 ** _Now be quiet._** Kurama hissed angrily. **_It took a lot of chakra-we almost didn't make the trip. I'm tired._**

She wanted to say something, anything to him, but she was interrupted.

"Oh, you're awake."

She tried to lift her head to see who was talking to her. It didn't get far before dropping heavily.

Ignoring the spots in her eyes and the pounding in her head, she said, "Where am I?"

"I'll have to go get Hokage-sama." The person responded. Then they hesitated. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I can't move." It was almost a deadpan, and Naruto tried to summon the will to feel bad for being rude to the poor person. It was a hard struggle.

"We're not sure what happened to you." The person said gently. "But I'm not surprised. Your chakra is erratic."

Naruto hummed in response (ignoring the twinge of pain in her throat or the rattling of her brain), not wanting to divulge any information.

"I'll be back with Hokage-sama."

Naruto laid there for a while longer. She wasn't a patient person, but she found herself lost in her thoughts. She wondered what the other four kage thought about this. What Sasuke thought. Were they still alive? Did going back in time erase that time period?

"Who are you?"

She turned to face Tsunade. The woman had her hands on her hips, eyes harsh and demanding. Twin blonde pigtails hung down her back and she looked as she always did-young, powerful…

Behind her a young Shizune stood, following Tsunade into the room. Shizune held Tonton to her chest tightly.

Naruto had known what was coming, and yet she still felt her throat tighten. "Who do you think I am?" She questioned Tsunade in a raspy voice.

Tsunade looked even more stern as she stared her down.

"Perhaps some water would clear my mind?" Naruto knew she was really pushing it.

She and Tsunade refused to look away from one another. It stayed like that for a few seconds.

"Fine. Shizune." She barked.

Shizune nearly yelled her "Right away!" as she hurried out of the room.

"I don't know where to start." Naruto admitted. She used a hand to cover her eyes as she thought.

"Perhaps the start?" Tsunade said dryly.

"Yes," Naruto agreed. "But which start? The start of the war, or my kidnapping?" She was talking aloud, but she didn't really care. She couldn't think of what else to do. Pretend to be someone else? Just say that she was kidnapped during the Chunin Exams? Her mind was racing too fast for her to comprehend. She could change things. She could save dead people. A part of her realized that this was dangerous–that she should lie low and let things work themselves out on their own. She had become a mature thinker. And her mature thoughts led her to believe that maybe this could work out well. She certainly hoped so.

"Who are you?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, at least, future Naruto Uzuamki."

Shizune ran in just in time to hear that. She stopped in her tracks. "Naruto-chan?"

Tsunade eyed Naruto. "I don't believe you."

Shizune slowly made her way over to Naruto, trying her best to keep her hand from shaking as she held the water out to Naruto. Naruto looked at it for a second.

"I'm going to need help," She decided.

Shizune immediately lifted Naruto into a sitting position and held up the water with shaking hands. Shizune gripped Naruto's hand tightly in her own and helped to hold the water to Naruto's lips. Naruto had begun to drink it quickly, but Shizune pulled it away immediately.

"Slowly," The medic told Naruto before holding it back to Naruto to drink from.

A little sadly, Naruto drank it at a slower pace.

"You're going to have to prove it to me." Tsunade said and successfully brought the topic back up.

Naruto finished her water and allowed Shizune to hold her up as Shizune raised the bed for her to lean back on.

Naruto glanced at Shizune, realizing that Tonton was not in her arms anymore. Then she looked down. _Oh._ Tonton was walking around and had begun to make noises.

"What do you want me to say?" Naruto finally asked, bring her eyes up to Tsunade's. "Whatever I say will have to be done in private. I can't have people listening in on future information."

Tsunade considered it for a moment. She dismissed the ANBU listening in, then activated a seal on the wall.

Naruto took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling. "I was trained by Kakashi and Jiraiya. My teammates were Sasuke and Sakura. I met you in a bar and convinced you to come back to Konoha by learning the Rasengan. I spent four years trying to bring Sasuke back from Orochimaru. One of Akatsuki's members destroyed Konoha, but helped us to rebuild it. A war started to extract all of the bijuu to resurrect the ten-tailed bijuu thanks to the Akatsuki. I partnered up with Kurama-the Kyuubi-and joined the war despite people's disapproval. Madara turned out to be leading the Akatsuki. Sasuke and I teamed up with the past Hokages to defeat Madara and his apprentice, Obito. Then Kaguya of the Okotsuki came in. We won, though, and Sasuke and I fought it out at the Valley of the End, lost one of our arms.

"Kakashi became Hokage, I became Hokage…Over a decade later, the Chunin Exams, were disrupted by some other members of the Okotsuki clan. They kidnapped me, tried to extract Kurama, and I nearly died. Instead, because he knew that I was dying, Kurama sent us to the past to get help. I have no idea how he did it. There. The end."

She smiled bitterly at the two dumbfounded women. She was surprised that they didn't try to stop her rambling, but it was better that way.

And then the unbelievable happened.

A man knocked on the door hastily. Tsunade walked over, demanding a "What the hell could you want?" After releasing the barrier around the room.

The man looked a little scared. "Five people appeared nearby. They seem to be of Kage level in strength." He gulped. "They're looking for Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto widened her eyes in surprise. "Sasuke? Gaara?"

Tsunade whipped her gaze to Naruto before turning to Shizune. "Shizune-stay with…" She waved her hand at Naruto. "I'll be back."

She followed the man outside the room.

Shizune seemed bemused by the whole situation. The door is shut and then she turned to Naruto. "How are you-?"

Naruto tried to shrug, but it just made her body ache. Thinking of aches, her eyes closed against her will. She was excited and confused, but she couldn't ignore the pain still there as she laid on the bed. She turned her head to the side, eyeing the door, hoping the four Kage and Sasuke would come marching through the door.

 _It's funny._ She mused. _I'm so excited to be with people of my own time…Although, I thought that I could change this timeline. But it seems that decision is being taken from me._

Minutes passed in silence. Shizune seemed to have given up on conversation.

Not long after, Sasuke and the four Kage did march in after the door is opened for them. Tsunade came in after them.

They seemed to take in the situation immediately. Naruto smiled slightly at them.

"Hi, guys."

Sasuke looked like he was exasperated with her.

Naruto chuckled shortly in response to his look.

Gaara gave her an appraising look. "You are all right?"

Naruto gave that question some thought. "Well enough, I guess. I did almost die. Otherwise I'm fine."

Tsunade snorted. "You call not being able to move 'fine?'" She moved further into the room. "That does sound like something Naruto would say."

Sasuke turned to Tsunade. "Undo the seals on her wrists." It was a demand.

He said the wrong thing.

Tsunade looked furious. "I don't like your tone, brat."

Naruto looked down at the seal on her left wrist. "I could probably do it myself." She said thoughtfully.

"Naruto-chan. You're still very injured. You should rest." Shizune walked over to Naruto.

"Do it." Sasuke was still at it.

"No, I don't think I will." Tsunade snapped.

Naruto heaved a great sigh and rolled her eyes upward, both in exasperation and in a plea for God for the patience she was never gifted.

She looked back down when she sensed someone walking toward her. Gaara reached out a hand and held it on her forehead. "You have a fever," he told her.

Naruto held back a blush. "I could still do it."

"I don't doubt it." Gaara seemed a little too placating.

Sasuke and Tsunade were still arguing. The remaining four futuristic Kage appeared to be a little uncomfortable.

"I'll do it then." Sasuke decided.

"Sasuke. No." Naruto demanded a little shrilly. "Don't use Amaterasu. That's bad. Very bad stuff."

"It'll all be over soon."

Naruto squeaked and Gaara stepped away.

"Oh shit."


End file.
